Rose Autumn
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: [PreHSM2] So, after TT, G goes MIA, causing EH to go mad. She's declared dead a year later, but what happens when ten years after her disappearance, R finds proof she's still alive. Ryella. [Rewritten] Updated 11.30.07
1. Preface

**Author's Note:** I put on this story a long time ago, but I'm rewriting it now. I really didn't like what I wrote before that much, as I've become a better writer since then, so, I'm making changes. If you have read it before, I wouldn't suggest skipping until I reach whatever chapter you last were at because, well, I'm making changes, and they start right here with the preface.

* * *

** Preface:**

_"We're all in this together and it shows, when we stand, hand and hand, make our dreams come true"_

"In my dreams… Gabriella is still here"

East High, you'd think it was a school of miraculous beauty, life, and bright stars to be. You read the article about another championship earned, or another successful musical and think, wow, that school must be something. But you'd never think that within those candy apple red walls secrets lurked. You'd never think that the student body was slowly dying inside. And you definitely wouldn't know why, so, it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it?

Do you remember Junior Year for the Wildcats? You know, the year Gabriella Montez swooped in and changed everything, demolished the cliques, beat the drama queen, snagged the hottest guy in school. Yeah, well, that year is long over. The school year brought many laughs and new memories, but the summer following brought more tears and heartache.

Over the summer, the gang got jobs working at the Lava Springs Country Club, which was also the summer home for the Evans twins. But they didn't know it then. It started out fine, you know, they were kissing up to rich jerks, sneaking in the pool late at night, and just goofing off with their friends, but just as they really thought the summer would be the best of their lives, Troy turned up and out of the group, going after the one thing he'd always been taught was important. A future. Troy was obsessed with making sure things worked out in the future, so, he didn't notice when his friends turned on him, or that he was growing too close to a certain blonde. He eventually noticed this and when he did, he tried to make everything better. And, shockingly, it all worked out. Everything was back to normal and Troy and Gabriella shared their first kiss together. The gang was happy, until school started again.

The first week of school, Troy was in a car accident, driving down the road to go visit his grandparent's. He fractured three ribs, broke his leg, and sprained his wrist. When basketball season started, Chad was captain and he spent every moment he could trying to make sure that everyone knew he was captain because he deserved to be not just because Troy was down. There were other things that happened, but nothing impacted the gang more than when Gabriella disappeared. Well, she didn't really disappear; she just went missing. She took habit, over the summer, to walking around at night to calm down, one of those nights, she just didn't return.

She went missing in 2007. By 2009, she was declared dead. Everyone had different reactions. Sharpay blocked everyone out again, Troy secluded himself from the group, Chad put all his focus on basketball, Taylor stopped trying, Kelsi just started acting strange, and Ryan… well, Ryan was once again the quiet guy who followed behind his sister. The only difference was that back before it was because he had no choice, then it was because he knew he wouldn't crash into someone when he drifted off into his thoughts. He was torn when Gabriella left, more so than _just a friend_ should be. Years passed and everyone slowly moved on in their own ways, all of them finally giving in to the fact that Gabriella was dead and not to return. All of them but Ryan. He never gave up. And ten years after Gabriella's disappearance, he finds a reason to keep on trying. And that reason is Rose Autumn.

-

**Author's Note: There was the start and I'll be putting them on as I go along, please, review, I'd love to hear what you're thinking, unless of course what you're thinking is something perverted and odd, then you may keep those thoughts to yourself.**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Here is the rewritten chapter one of the story. Sorry, it took so long.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The raindrops played the sweetest sound as they ran down the windows of apartment 22F at the _Albuquerque Villas Apartments._ The steady pattern was quite calming to nearly everyone, especially when they sat in comfy chairs sipping their hot cocoa or coffee. But, sadly, Ryan Evans was not part of the usual everyone. Ryan Evans couldn't honestly hate rain anymore than he already did. He had grown a hatred for anything that reminded him of Gabriella Montez, which would explain his irrational hatred of mashed potatoes and hair ties. Ever since she disappeared nearly ten years prior, Ryan had become obsessed to put it lightly. He wouldn't let go and for that his sister and everyone else branded him crazy but he didn't really notice that. At the moment, the only thing Ryan noticed as he tiredly moved his body from bed was the constant ringing of his doorbell. As he approached the door, he flung it open causing two heavy bodies to fall into the room almost crushing him. He recognized the bodies immediately to be those of his sister and her 'secret' boyfriend.

"Sharpay, Troy, what the hell?" Ryan said as the two scrambled to get up

"Um, hey Ry" Troy said wiping at his swollen lips for lipstick

"Ryan, why did you do that?" Sharpay asked

"Maybe because you two idiots were up against the doorbell!" Ryan snapped

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Sharpay said

"Technically I woke up on the wrong side of the bed two minutes ago" Ryan said

"Alright, jackass, don't push your luck, I'm trying to be civil seeing as you just woke up" Sharpay said

"Because you and your boyfriend were making out against my door" Ryan said

"He is not my boyfriend" Sharpay said defensively although there was no purpose, Ryan had known they were going out for the longest time.

"Then what was that?" Ryan asked

"Catching up" Sharpay said with a hopeful grin

"That's what you're calling it now?" Ryan said with a sarcastic grin of sorts

"I like to think of it as tonsil hockey, and I play all positions as I go for the goal" Troy said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner

"I don't like to think of it at all. If my sister would like to have relationships all I ask is that she stays away from me and my sleepy time" Ryan said

"Sleepy time? What are you five?" Sharpay asked

"No, that'd be you" Ryan said

"If I was five you'd be too, dumb ass, we're twins" Sharpay said

"Hey don't call me dumb ass, you're the dumb twin" Ryan said

"If I'm the dumb one, then why do I have a date for the party tomorrow?" Sharpay asked

"Because you're a slut and Troy's a pig" Ryan said

"Yeah, but at least I don't spend all my time living in the past" Sharpay said

"Huh?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me! I don't live in the past. You sit here every day inside your smelly, disgusting apartment thinking back to little Miss Perfect. She's gone, Ryan. I'll sooner go bald than you'll see Gabriella alive so just fucking move on!"

Silence quickly loomed into the small apartment as the words soaked in through the thick skulls of the men in the room. Sharpay watched her brother not even considering the option of taking back what she said. It would be pointless; Ryan would never give up. She knew, he loved Gabriella but it's not like love could bring someone back from nothing. This wasn't some kind of fairytale. It was real life and in real life, there was no 'happily ever after', you just had to take what was given to you and be happy, end of story.

"You know, for some reason, I thought maybe you'd understand why I can't move on," Ryan said, it was obvious he was fighting his emotions to stay with a calm head as his voice was waving in and out lightly, "But obviously, I overestimated your memory, little sister"

"What do you mean overestimated my-wait, Ryan, you're not bringing TJ into this, are you?" Sharpay asked

"What do you think, Shar? In your own words, 'you can't just let go of someone that easily, it's hard, and you can't possibly say it's as easy as stepping away, 'cause it's not and never will be, now, bugger off'"

Troy sat back silently and watched the interaction between the twins with interest. He had no idea as to what, or who, they were referring to but he did find Ryan's version of a six-year-old Sharpay's voice hilarious.

"First of all, I so didn't sound like that and second, this is nothing like before. Okay, I was going through a rough time right then and everything just sprang on me"

"You were going through a rough time? Sharpay, I'm not sure if you understand this. But, I _loved_ her, and she disappeared. She left me by myself and on my own with no one but you and Bastard over there for company. It was senior year on top of that, Shar, so, what do you say? That you had it bad? I was head-over-heels for that chick and she didn't even bother saying goodbye"

"Aww, boo-frickedy-frickedy-you! You act like it only affected you, well, newsflash, it affected us all. She was my best friend. Do you think her leaving meant nothing to me? I was torn, Ryan, I felt like she had taken part of me with her but I moved on, it has been ten years and she's not coming back, just accept it"

"I'll accept it when you tell everyone what really happened with TJ"

"Ryan… you know, I can't, I can't tell them, I can never tell them" Sharpay's voice sounded pleading as she said this and it was evident she was on the verge of tears, even to the oblivious boyfriend, who expected Ryan to run over and hug his sister until she felt better again like he usually did. But, instead, Ryan shook his head at her and turned around to look at the ground.

"I know she isn't dead, Sharpay. You may have moved on but I haven't and until you have proof that she's gone, I'm not going to. You have to understand that, Pay. It can't be true… it can't."

Ryan's voice was waving drastically and Troy was sure that Ryan was thinking something along the lines of, 'big boys don't cry, big boys don't cry.' If Ryan was thinking that, he wasn't thinking it enough because you could almost see the tears welling up in his emerald eyes. Feeling obliged to at least do something in the conversation, Troy finally stepped in.

"Um, Shar, I think we should get going," said Troy clearing his throat, "my parents are coming over for dinner tonight and if you want to be there for it, you've got to go get ready."

"Oh… sure, let's go," Sharpay said turning on her heels and not sparing her brother even one last look as she walked out of the apartment. Troy watched her go and patted Ryan comfortingly on the shoulder as if it would make it all better. Ryan slammed the door shut behind the two and walked to his couch to take a seat. He flicked on the television and couldn't help but groan seeing the news.

"_Today, we have news on a case that has been closed for nearly eight years,"_ said the news reporter lady. Ryan told himself not to get his hopes up simply because they mentioned an old case. It wasn't like it'd be about Gabriella. "_Does anyone remember East High, the home of the Wildcats? In 2007 a hell of a lot of things happened there and we have the news you really want to hear about the case that had everyone on the edge of their seats!"_

"Could it… could it be…. No, it couldn't be… could it?"

Ryan's eyes were glued to the screen in anticipation. This could be exactly what he had been waiting for. The lady only needed to say five words: Gabriella Montez is definitely alive. He only needed to hear five little words. And he prayed she'd say them.

"_The Wildcats were a basketball team stole the hearts of everyone and their captain was Troy Bolton. We're found out exactly who hit him all those years ago and ruined his career before it even started. That person was-"_

'Click!'

Ryan turned off the TV angrily. Why'd he have to get his hopes up? There was knocking at the door and Ryan was sure it was his sister trying to either make it up to him or tell him who hit Troy. So, he ignored it. Ten minutes passed and the knocking hadn't stopped. Ryan figured it couldn't be Sharpay anymore because if it was, she would have called his cell, opened the door, or gone to bother Troy. So, he walked over and opened it. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He was about to close the door when he heard a voice, a small angelic voice.

"Down here, sir," said the voice causing Ryan to look down at a little nine-year-old girl in a fancy fur coat.

"Um… hello?" Ryan said confusedly, why was a girl there? Was it time for the Girl Scout Cookies again?

"Hi, may I please use your phone?" she asked

"Why? I already bought cookies for Girl Scouts and Troy Bolton lives across the hall, why not go talk to him?" Ryan asked

"Because, Troy Bolton is an idiotic toerag who doesn't deserve to walk on the same ground as civilized human beings" she said. Ryan smiled, if she didn't like Troy, she couldn't be that bad. He opened the door and let her inside. She looked around for a moment or two before turning to Ryan.

"Let me guess, bathroom?" Ryan said, he had been with kids long enough to know that most of the time, they'd need a bathroom, then a snack, then they'd do what they actually were supposed to do. The girl nodded and he pointed down the hall. She scampered away and was back a few minutes later looking much more relaxed.

"Um, sir, if I may ask, what's your name?" the girl asked

"My name is Ryan, you?"

"My name is Rose, well, Autumn is my actual name, but I like Rose better." She said

"Okay, Rose, why do you need my phone?" Ryan asked

"Oh, my bodyguard kind of disappeared and I just picked some random place to stop by, so, I could find the idiot. My mom is gonna kill him once she finds out he lost me but until then, it's my job to yell at him." Rose said with a smile. Ryan liked her smile.

"Well, the phone is right there and you just enjoy relax," Ryan said walking from the room and into his bedroom where he picked up his cell and dialed the first number to come to mind.

"This is Dr. Z, who you be?" Zeke asked answering his cell

"Zeke, there is a nine year old in my house and I have no idea what to do. Help." Ryan said

"That's easy, Ry. Just make sure she stays happy and I'm sure she won't yell for the cops," Zeke said

"Yell for the cops? Dude, how many kids at that school have done that?" Ryan asked

"They only called the cops because your sister stopped by," Zeke said

"Uh, whatever. I gotta go, that girl is in there and I don't want her to get into all my stuff." Ryan said hanging up the phone and walking back out. Rose was by then off the phone as well and was looking through a book Ryan recognized to be his old notebook from high school.

"This is really good," she said letting him know she knew he was back

"Um, thanks, but why are you looking at it?" he asked

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm so used to seeing things and looking at them I forgot to ask," she said putting it down on the table

"You can look at it if you want," Ryan said and she nodded and picked it back up, "I'm gonna make a sandwich, do you want one?" he asked, she nodded once more and he walked into the kitchen. As he made the sandwiches, his eyes kept wandering to Rose. She was sitting there reading over the things he had written and she seemed very interested in it. Until, she saw his guitar.

"OMG, you have a guitar!" she said

"Yeah, you can play it if you want," he said walking back into the room and placing down the sandwiches. She happily picked up the guitar and ran her fingers along the strings.

"I take guitar lessons," she said looking up at him

"Hey, play me something then," he said, she seemed to think for a moment before starting up a melody.

"This may be a little rough, I've only played it once before," she said clearing her throat.

'Sentences of yours,  
Running through my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my shadow' 

"Wait, you know that song?" Ryan asked cutting her off

"I heard it when I was a baby," Rose said, "how'd you hear it?"

"I… I wrote it," Ryan said

"You wrote that! Wow, you're like amazing. It's such a cool song," Rose said

"How'd you hear it, Rose?" Ryan asked

"I don't remember. I heard it when I was really little. And then, last year, I found it, a piece of paper with the words written down in a print like calligraphy. There were the notes for guitar there as well. They were all there and when I saw them, the melody came flooding back to me. It's why I learned guitar. So, I could play it." Rose said

"So, you say you found it, and you heard it when you were a baby…. It's not possible. The only person who ever heard or looked at that song has been gone for…" his eyes doubled in size, "Rose, how old are you?"

"Nine, why?" Rose asked

"Then… well, um, then… where are you from, Rose?" Ryan asked

"I live in France, with my mother and my father" Rose said

"Father?" squeaked Ryan

"Well, stepfather, technically, he's not even that. He's my mom's fiancé. My dad died a good four years ago" she said

"Oh… I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, I don't remember him much and it made me closer to those people who were around, like my nanny and my mom," she said

"Rose, what's your mother's name?" he asked

"Her name… Isabella. But she's really hard to get in contact with. She's the head of some huge organization in France. She hired this guy, Mr. Smith, to be my bodyguard. I was kind of getting sick of being at home and wanted a vacation, so, she let Smith bring me here, well, we flew into California and I wanted to see the states, so, we were supposed to drive from there to New York where I'd see a play on Broadway, but, he lost me in the middle of nowhere, New Mexico."

Rose sounded angry and Ryan could understand why, it took forever to drive from California to New York and this would definitely be a huge setback.

"This isn't the middle of nowhere, New Mexico. This is Albuquerque, baby, my town. I've lived here my entire life and I've never once been bored. Give me ten minutes and I'm sure I can have you more entertained than you could be in New York." Ryan said sticking out his hand as if he was making a bet. Rose took his hand and shook it hard. Ryan ran out of the room to look for something interesting. Ten minutes later, he came back in ready to admit defeat only to find Rose dancing along to the stupid CD his sister made.

"This CD is good," Rose said still dancing

"Really? I never thought it was that great" Ryan said shrugging

"But it's so upbeat and… peppy," Rose said smiling widely

"Why thank you, I always love when people love my work," Sharpay said taking a seat on Ryan's couch as if she owned the place

"Why are you in my apartment?" Ryan asked glaring at her

"Aww, don't act so happy to see me, bro," Sharpay said

"Go away, Sharpay." Ryan said stressing each word hoping that his sister would take the hint and leave

"I like it here. So, who's the shorty?" Sharpay asked pointing to Rose who scoffed

"I am not short, I'm nine, there's a difference," Rose said

"Okay, who's the nine year old?" Sharpay asked

"She's… she's this girl who was lost and knocked on my door," Ryan said

"Whatever, I'm bored. Ryan, entertain me," Sharpay said

"I am not a clown, Sharpay, and I'm still mad at you," Ryan said

"I'll hold the note," Sharpay said standing up

"You wouldn't dare," Ryan said, she started clearing her throat, "fine, fine, I'll go," he said turning from the room and walking into his room. He started looking through things and eventually he found exactly what he was looking for and threw it on.

"Ryan, hurry up!" Sharpay yelled

"Set the scene. I'm a superhero this time." Ryan said

"Fine," Sharpay said, "It was an ordinary day deep in Albuquerque, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a giant spider was eating the mayor! They needed help, they needed a hero, they needed-"

"Underwear Lad!" Ryan exclaimed jumping out of hiding and into the light allowing the two girls to see his 'costume.' "Villains beware and tremble, I am the most powerful superhero ever and I have superpowers, like super-annoyance," he began bothering Sharpay until she slapped him to move, "a voice that melts things," he hit a really low note and pressed a button that broke a trick vase, "and devastating good looks." He ended his speech with a model pose and smiled to the girls with a really goofy grin.

"Ryan, you're definitely supposed to be a comedian, you're hilarious," Sharpay said laughing

"Um, why do you have Rugrats boxers? And white tights? And a Hello Kitty beach towel?" Rose asked

"The Rugrats boxers were a joke gift from Sharpay, the tights were mine for when I did this play where I was a Viking a few months ago, and the beach towel is Sharpay's," Ryan said taking off the towel and sitting down in front of the two.

"Is this a normal thing with you two?" Rose asked

"Yup," Sharpay said happily, "when I get bored, or Troy kicks me out, I come and bother my dear brother,"

"Lucy, I'm home!" Troy called opening the front door

"Speak of the devil," Ryan mumbled

"Sharpay, where is that sugar you were supposed to get?" Troy asked looking at his sheepish girlfriend

"Oh, I totally forgot about that, sorry" Sharpay said grabbing a giant bag of sugar from the kitchen and pulling Troy with her out the room. Once Ryan was sure they were gone, he turned back to Rose who seemed to now be interested in the box of old gifts from Sharpay.

"That's the box of Sharpay past, go crazy," he said, she gave him a big smile and dashed to the box going through it pulling out thing after thing until she stopped holding a box of blue hair dye.

"Can I?" she asked

"I don't know, I can't let a nine-year-old dye her hair alone," he said

"Then dye yours too, it's not like it'd be bad. We could do streaks, your hair would look really cool with blue streaks," she said, he thought it over and didn't really see why not. He was already in Rugrats boxers, why not complete his doofus look by making his hair blue?

"Fine, but only streaks," he said. An hour later, the two walked back into the main room of the apartment with streaks of blue going through his or her hair. They were silent for a moment before they started laughing at absolutely nothing, or maybe it was at each other.

"Okay, I want you to describe yourself in five words," Ryan said

"Pretty, smart, peaceful, exciting, unique," Rose said

"Okay, describe me," Ryan said

"Funny, cool, handsome, entertaining, and goofy," she said

"Goofy! I'm not goofy," he said stomping his foot down like a little kid

"Oh, chillax, you little baby, you're not the only goofy person in my life," she said, "My nanny is really goofy, too."

"Nanny?"

"Yeah, my mom is really busy, so, I have a nanny. She's not like the old kind, she's the fun kind and she's always using weird accents to keep me entertained," Rose said

"Um… you hungry?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, why, gonna cook again?" she asked

"I was thinking we'd go out," Ryan said

"How far out?" she asked

_Knock, knock!_

"Why hello there, Ryan. How are you?" Cathy Bolton asked opening the door

"I'm fine, Cathy. The question is how are you? I mean, that foot surgery you had last month," Ryan shook his head concernedly

"Oh, I'm fine, dear, don't worry yourself. You must be starved, come, come, come in," Cathy said ushering the two of them into the house not even paying a lick of attention to Rose who seemed to be admiring the look of the apartment.

"Ryan, didn't I just get rid of you?" Sharpay asked

"Sharpay!" Cathy said shocked

"I mean, Ryan, dearest older brother, what ever are you doing here?" Sharpay asked

"Oh, I was just walking past and I remembered that Cathy here had a surgery last month. I was interested to see how she was doing. What are you doing, Shar? Besides Troy, of course," Ryan said with a playful yet challenging smile

"A lot more than you. I've been very busy preparing a meal here, a meal that I'm sure you have no taste for," Sharpay said

"On the contrary, I've been thirsting for a good roast for months now," Ryan said

"It'd certainly be your first meal in months you anorexic-"

"Wait, I just realized something, you're Sharpay Evans, aren't you?" Rose asked sweeping in

"Why yes, yes, I am," Sharpay said turning her attention to Rose

"This is so cool," Rose must have practiced obsessed because she pulled it off perfectly, "I've heard so much about you and like all my friends are totally into your music!"

"Really? I didn't know people in France knew about me, but why wouldn't they I'm fabulous? What is it that you want? An autograph, picture, CD, what?" Sharpay asked sounding like she was the obsessed child. She was so distracted by the fact that she had a fan from another country that she didn't really notice Cathy laughing at her or Ryan walking towards the table ready to enjoy a good meal.

"I'd prefer, actually, to get to eat with you. In France, we like to have memories rather than material possessions," Rose said

"Ahh, yes, of course, why would you want some stupid autograph anyway? Have a seat," Sharpay said nearly forcing the young girl into a seat at the table. The dinner was most uneventful. It was mostly Sharpay sucking up to Cathy and Jack, ignoring Ryan, and asking Rose all about how her CD went over in France. Other than that, dinner was absolutely dull. Once everyone had eaten their full, and gotten sick of hearing Sharpay, they had taken to looking through old stuff like yearbooks and baby pictures.

"Look it's Sharpay in the fourth grade," Ryan said pointing to a specific picture where his sister had braces, pigtails, and glasses the size of Troy's ego.

"Wow! You looked… fantastic," Rose said looking at Sharpay who grimaced and turned the page in the album.

"I just realized that I don't know you," Cathy said turning to Rose

"Well, I can't say the same. I've heard nothing but good things about your family from Ryan. He says you guys are a lively bunch who keep life interesting," Rose said

"Hm, I never thought Ryan liked us," Jack said questioningly glancing from Rose to Ryan

"Well, how could he not! You're such a brilliant man. I mean, accomplishing to keep a son like Troy Bolton in order just shows how great you are. It must have taken a lot of power, strength dedication, and will. The only thing I'm sad about is that Ryan didn't do your lovely wife any justice,"

Jack and Cathy smiled while Rose hid a secret smirk.

"Rose, I'm sure they don't want to hear about themselves, they're not Sharpay," Ryan said and Rose put her hand to her heart as if she was realizing something important

"I'm so sorry, I just have a problem when it come to rambling, so, is dessert ready?" she changed the subject and effectively turned the attention to Troy who was seated in the kitchen waiting on the bun in the oven.

"Hey, it's the old gang," Jack said pointing to the final picture in the little photo album. Both the twins and Troy winced, so, it only made sense that Rose looked down at the book. She was curious, why were they so… jumpy? Looking at the people in the picture, she saw that she recognized every one of them and one a bit too much.

"Whoa baby!"

"What was that?" Ryan asked her and her eyes doubled in size. She did not mean to say that aloud and even more than that, she couldn't believe who she was seeing with them.

"Who-Who is that?" Rose asked pointing at the person who brought on all the odd reactions.

"That's… that's…" Ryan looked at the picture and felt his mouth grow dry. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he could only see her. The picture was taken so long ago but Ryan could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Albuquerque, New Mexico- TEN YEARS PRIOR

The sun was high, the temperature was hot, and the only sound that could be heard was laughter erupting like lava from a Hawaiian volcano on that July evening. It was the summer after junior year and the EH gang was trying to contain themselves long enough to take their group picture. It was quite hard to do so seeing as everyone wanted to be near certain people. Gabriella wanted to be near both Troy and Ryan, while Ryan wanted to be Gabriella and Chad, Chad didn't want to be near Gabriella and he wanted to be near Taylor, who requested to be away from Sharpay, who insisted that Troy by near her, yet Troy wanted to be near Chad. In just the basic six they had problems and it was getting tiring trying to get everyone near who they wanted to be by.

"If I'm not near Chad, I won't be in the picture," Taylor said defiantly

"You can be standing above Chad while Ryan and I are on his two sides," Troy said

"But then where am I? I need to be by you and Ry," Gabriella said

"And I will not be near Gabriella," Chad said

"She's my best friend and you don't want to be near her," Taylor said

"Well, she's an annoying little know-it-all who can't make up her mind on which guy she'd rather make out with," Chad said

"You're just jealous because she wants to be near the fine specimen that I am," Troy said running his hands through his hair

"Sometimes, you're too cocky even for me," Chad said

"Okay, guys, chill," Ryan said taking control as per usual, "We're going to do it like this. Since it seems everything revolves around Gabriella, we'll put her in the middle, Troy and I will be on her two sides. Next to me will be Chad and then Taylor while next to Troy there is Sharpay, are we all happy?"

"But I wanted to be near-"

"Good, now, let's take this stupid picture," Ryan said cutting Troy off and putting the camera in position. Everyone scrambled to find where he or she was going and then Troy slinked away to put the camera on timer.

"Ryan, I have something to tell you," Gabriella said letting her gaze go down to her feet, or at least Ryan thought she was looking at her feet.

"What is it? If this is about the other night, we're pass that, babe," Ryan said

"I know, it's just… um… did you go to Zeke's party?" she asked

"Yeah, and I saw you, you looked hot," he said

"Thanks but that's not what I wanted to say, I wanted to say that Chad was there and-"

"Oh, I know he was there, we had a killer shot contest, I won, although, then I had to empty the contents of my stomach into Zeke's pool… but what about Chad?"

"Chad was in this room with a few other people in which everyone was playing poker but it was a bit beyond that when I found the room and-"

"Hey, wait, the camera is about to snap, smile," Ryan said cutting her off again. She gave a hefty sigh and plastered on a fake smile just as the camera snapped the shot.

Albuquerque, New Mexico- PRESENT DAY

The room was tensely silent as everyone stared at Ryan who had drifted off to some deep realm in his mind. Rose was looking at the picture with such a heated intensity as if the page would suddenly jump up and the people would start talking to her. Well, one of the people was talking to her, but it wasn't magic that brought that on.

"The pie is ready!" Troy called from the kitchen. Absentmindedly, Rose walked back to the table and ate her pie. Suddenly, she didn't have such a large appetite.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, it's done, I meant to end it earlier but I didn't want to and I couldn't really tell where to end it, so, I cut it off there. The next chapter, hopefully, will be up sooner. 


End file.
